The Flow-Cytometer in LPD has had extensive modifications made to it in two distinct areas. This lab has been responsible for the enhancement of the computer system and the system electronics. The computer was upgraded from a DEC PDP-8 to a DEC PDP11/40 and then to a DEC PDP11/34 with a 67Mb disk system and a 1600 Bpi tape drive. Along with the hardware changes, numerous software changes are planned to ease the operation of the Flow-Cytometer in the future. The forward angle scatter detector has been replaced along with the Laser and most of the Fluorescence optics (ACES). Also a Coulter Volume circuit has been added and many changes have been made to the interface electronics to increase the sensitivity of the instrument.